The Homework Challenge
by i m a g i n e dream b e
Summary: On the plus side? No homework for one month. The catch? Make a difference in the community or change your life somehow. The result? Madness.


Disclaimer: I'm sure sooner or later one of these days I'll die (well maybe later than sooner) and come back as a head honcho, like Ryan Murphy, or an actress, or something, and not have to put this, because I'll actually be reading/writing/acting scripts. However, this has not yet occurred, so…I don't own Glee. Duh?

.

.

.

Fourth period Spanish was about the most boring class one could have. Right before lunch, but early in the morning, everyone was half asleep and eager to go eat. Besides, it seemed ridiculous to be learning Spanish, considering the announcement they had heard the previous day.

"_And lastly," boomed the heavily accented and self satisfied voice of Principal Figgins, "William McKinley High School has the opportunity to get a boost in ratings, supplies, and funds by participating in a very special interschool competition—the FML exam competition!" A woman's voice was heard in the background, and Figgins continued. "No, this is not that foolish website that you children go on to feel better about yourselves. This is a prestigious examination. All students must take one exam for each core class they are in. If we all do well, we will have more funds for the things we need, so practice hard. Good day."_

Filled with nervous tension at having to test in at least three different classes for school funding, almost all students in the school wanted to burst out of their classrooms. But here they were, waiting for the final tick of the clock before they could hurtle out the door.

"And, for homework—" Mr. Schue began.

"You're assigning us homework?" Puck asked incredulously. "Even though we all have, like, exams in, like, every class this week? Not cool, man."

"Yeah!" Finn added. "I mean, no offense, Mr. Schue, but it's not like anyone actually does it anyways…"

Mr. Schue stared at him. "What—? Of course people do homework, Finn. Who did today's assignment?"

Nobody raised their hand. He frowned, gradually becoming more worried.

"Didn't—?" he started, but had to swallow. "Didn't anyone—?"

He gazed helplessly at his Glee students. Surely they had—?

But Finn was looking sheepish, and Santana and Rachel had their arms crossed. Brittany looked confused, and Artie, Sam, and Quinn looked uncomfortable. Puck was in the corner, his eyes darting to the window every five seconds, and Lauren was glancing at him, torn between being annoyed and amused.

Mercedes was texting.

Tina and Mike were making out.

Will cleared his throat and glanced around again, making his voice and gaze firmer. _Okay, just pick one… _"Rachel."

Rachel shook her head, and he raised an eyebrow. "I hope you have an explanation for this?"

Rachel looked shocked for a second, but quickly masked it and stood up confidently, brushing her hideous skirt. Behind her, Santana rolled her eyes and pretended to gag.

"No, Mr. Schue," Rachel began in her most self-righteous voice. "I did not do my Spanish homework. But what is Spanish homework, other than a distraction from more pressing, global issues? No," she said, putting up a hand to stop her teacher from interrupting. "I, for one, spent my newfound free time searching up volunteering opportunities for the less fortunate that I can take part in."

Rachel paused, glancing around the room to see who looked most impressed before continuing loftily. "Granted, I may not have found any yet, but the head of Goodwill did promise both my fathers that they would soon come up with a volunteer opportunity that included casting directors, a spotlight, and Barbra Streisand."

The class was silent for a second, but Puck nodded vigorously. "Yeah, and I steal ATMs for the less fortunate. Man, I'm like that Robin Hood dude, except instead of giving the money to the poor, because, you know, that's wrong, I just spend it all and put it back in the economy."

Lauren ceased to look amused. "You disgust me, Puckerman."

"In all the right ways?" Puck asked, waggling his eyebrows, and she shoved him off his chair. "Ow!" As he stood, sirens sounded, and he allowed himself to drop back onto the ground. "I think I may stay here for a while."

"I got to practice using the Re-Walk," Artie pointed out, and Mr. Schue looked torn.

"That's great, Artie, but—"

But the Spanish teacher's voice could no longer be heard above the din of the students calling out all the amazing things they had done with their free time. Only Brittany raised her hand.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Will shouted, then closed his eyes, counted to five in his head, and gestured to the blonde. "Yes, Brittany."

"Wait, I don't understand," she said softly. "I don't understand. I did my Spanish homework. Were we not supposed to? Because if we weren't, my dog is probably hungry right now…and he likes the taste of graphite…"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and thrust her hand in the air. Without waiting for her teacher to call on her, she began. "As idiotic as the rest of the class is being, Mr. Schue, they do have a point. There's so much we can be doing in the free time we usually get homework in, but because of all of the workload, most of us won't experience as many life-changing opportunities as the rest of our peers."

"And it's not like we have bad grades," Quinn added. "We all do well in this class."

"Speak for yourself," Santana muttered, and she rolled her eyes. "But I agree with Fabray. No homework, equals more times at Breadstix. And you can't go wrong with that."

"Please, Mr. Schue," Tina pleaded, and the whole class proceeded to pester him with puppy-dog eyes. "Just a week or something."

William pondered. If he could turn this into a learning opportunity… "Okay," he started carefully. "I may be able to make you a deal. I'll give you a month off starting next week— No homework, _at all_. No tests, either. _But,_ if you take this option, when the month is off, instead of making you catch up on homework, you have to write a paper— on how this break from homework changed your view on life, or on how you've made an impact on society."

"And if we all ace this paper?" Lauren prompted.

Mr. Schue smiled. "If you all ace this paper _and_ the test the next week, no more homework in Spanish class. Ever."

Excited murmurs ran through the room as he said this. "But if you _don't_…" he trailed off, watching his class watch him with bated breath. "Then…you have to make up all the homework you didn't do over break." Everyone groaned, and he smiled. "You guys need to vote."

The entire body of Spanish 2 huddled and began speaking over each other while Mr. Schue walked to the board, making two columns— one for "Deal" and one for "No Deal."

"Time's up," he called when there was only a minute left of class. "Who says it's a deal?"

One by one, the entire group of students raised their hands.

Will raised his eyebrow and capped the EXPO marker he was holding. Leaning against the board, he smirked at his class. "You've got yourself a deal."

.

.

.

Let me know what you thought.


End file.
